


Sometimes the Universe conspires to make Ronan Lynch happy

by Lady_hakunamatata



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Lynch family fluff, M/M, Other, POV Ronan, Pynch Fluff, These dorks, pynch - Freeform, so fluffy i'm going to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_hakunamatata/pseuds/Lady_hakunamatata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is back for summer break from college. Happy, fluffy things happen as a result.<br/>Also some Lynch brothers' quality time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes the Universe conspires to make Ronan Lynch happy

It was unbearably hot that day at the Barns; clearly, Summer wasn’t coming on shy that year, which made it good in a way, because the days were longer (which allowed more natural light to work outside), but the high temperatures were a bitch to put up with some days.   
Ronan had call it early that day, willing to make the effort to go to bed early, so he could get up and get things ready as soon as he could for Adam’s return home on his first week off-college the next day. Ronan wished really hard he could just concentrate and fall asleep as soon as possible; it seemed even Chainsaw was cooperating, since she’d fallen quiet about half an hour ago. The fact that Opal was equally cooperative should have worried Ronan, but he tried to be optimistic about it all, and deal with a possible mess in the morning. If he even got to fall asleep in the first place. 

He was, surprisingly, going in the right path, when a loud noise coming from Matthew’s bedroom startled him awake. It took Ronan a few seconds, while he tossed on the first clothes he could find, to realize that what he had heard was actually Matthew screaming.   
Ronan ran across the hall as fast as he could, and barged into Matthew’s room, almost dislodging the door open. To say that what he found once inside wasn’t what he’d expected, was an understatement of an understatement. He froze, and he could have stayed that way for a couple minutes if Matthew hadn’t started laughing like a maniac at the sight of his brother. 

“Surprise,” smiled Adam, who was sitting at the foot of Matthew’s bed.   
“I was expecting you in the morning,” Ronan said, still a little breathless from the run and shock. He cursed himself instantly. Of all the things that were running through his mind at the sight of his boyfriend, he couldn’t believe that was what came out of his mouth.   
Adam’s smile didn’t waver as he stood up and went to wrap Ronan in his arms, Ronan’s own arms the only sensible part of his body at the time, reacting quickly and enveloping Adam’s body as well. “I missed you too, Ronan,” Adam whispered in his ear.   
Suddenly very awake as a result of Adam’s proximity, Ronan realized several things at once: first, Adam wasn’t carrying his bag, which he must have left in the car (not important, they could get it in the morning); second, Adam had arrived late at night: he must have a) driven like Hell (not Adam Parrish’s style), or b) be about to fall asleep on his feet, Ronan’s strong hold on him about the only thing keeping him from falling (exactly Adam Parrish’s style).   
The last thing Ronan realized was that he still didn’t know where Opal was (Chainsaw was accounted for, since she had flown into Matthew’s room shortly after Ronan had arrived, curious little bastard she was). 

He voiced his last concern to Matthew, looking at him over Adam’s head.   
“I left her asleep in the couch downstairs,” Matthew said. “She took a strange fancy to one of Declan’s old blankets, so I put that over her. I know it’s probably going to end up on the floor with this heat but…” He trailed off.   
“You did great,” Ronan said, his words mutating into a yawn mid-sentence. “Thank you.”  
Adam looked up at Ronan, his eyes heavy with weariness, and gave him a tired smile.   
“Shall I take Declan’s old room?”  
Ronan was surprised by the suggestion: it wasn’t like they hadn’t slept together before, countless nights Ronan had stayed over at Adam’s old place above St. Agnes Church’s office. Maybe, Ronan considered, Adam was doing it for Matthew’s sake. Ronan admired Adam’s instinct of putting other people’s best interests as a priority. He hadn’t exactly told Adam this, but it was mostly this aspect of his personality that made Ronan confident in his boyfriend’s future success as a social worker.

Matthew waved them off. “Take mom and dad’s. That way you guys’ll be close. Declan’s room is on the other side of the hall from yours,” he added, as if Ronan hadn’t realized that.   
Now it was Matthew’s turn to yawn. Adam gave him a grateful smile and wished him good-night. Ronan did the same, and then they went. 

It felt strange, Ronan thought, while he and Adam were getting ready for bed, being in his parents’ room, almost claiming it as his, sharing it with his boyfriend. It also still felt new and weird and exciting, in all the most beautiful ways, to call Adam Parrish his boyfriend, to think about this particular boy (man, he instantly corrected himself) in these terms. Ronan was happy. 

They had collapsed into bed, but they weren’t sleeping. Instead, they were staring into each other’s eyes, for the first time in months, and even though it was clear that Adam was in desperate need for a few hours of sleep, he was making a huge effort not to let his eyes fall close. Ronan couldn’t take it anymore. He drew his face closer to Adam’s and kissed his forehead.   
“We have a lot of time to catch up on this,” he whispered. “You need to sleep. Sweet dreams,” he added quickly, before Adam could think about a protest.   
Adam closed his eyes, a smile on his lips. Ronan would never get tired of looking at that face, taking in all the details: the thin eyebrows, the long lashes, the small line that sometimes appeared on his brow; the beautiful nose that had once known better days but was a constant reminder of Adam’s strength and his ability for recovery; the lips Ronan could barely keep himself from kissing… When Ronan heard Adam’s breathing pattern changed with sleep, he tried closing his eyes to follow. 

The next morning, Ronan woke up very early, momentarily disoriented about where he was, until he looked beside him at a still sleeping Adam, the events of the previous night coming back and willing a smile from him. 

He got up as quietly as he could, closed the curtains to prevent the morning sun from interrupting Adam’s rest, and went downstairs to make breakfast. On his way to the kitchen, he passed the couch where Opal was still sleeping, curled with Declan’s blanket gripped against her chest. Ronan snatched his phone from the small table by the couch, where he had left it the day before, and quickly snapped a picture to show Adam when he was awake.   
He was almost done with the toast and eggs when Matthew materialized next to him. Apparently, Ronan had been too focused on breakfast to hear him coming.   
“This smells wonderful,” Matthew said over Ronan’s shoulder, sniffing loudly.”Adam is very lucky.” He patted Ronan’s shoulder affectionately and busied himself with a cup of coffee of his own. Ronan, not so much taking pity on him, but rather wanting to make Matthew happy, dropped a couple slices of toast bread and an egg on a plate and set it on the table next to Matthew’s coffee. The smile with which Matthew thanked him was a bigger reward than Ronan felt he deserved.

Once he got everything done, Ronan prepared a tray and took it back upstairs, where he was greeted by a sleepy-eyed Adam, who mumbled “good morning” at him, and Ronan could swear it was the most glorious sound he’d ever heard. He noticed that Chainsaw, who hadn’t followed Ronan downstairs, was currently nowhere in sight.   
“I just saw her flying outside,” Adam said, taking the mug Ronan was offering him. Laughter in his voice, he added: “She looked busy”. 

While they ate breakfast, Adam told Ronan how he had arranged with Matthew the details of his arrival; Ronan couldn’t believe that Matthew had been able to keep him from uncovering the surprise.   
Ronan set his mug aside, and leaned to take Adam’s. He took Adam’s face, cupping it with his hands, and kissed him. Adam gasped in surprise, but he seemed to melt into the kiss. The contact with Adam’s lips made Ronan’s skin tingle in a way he thought he’d never get over: he really had missed this, he had missed having Adam with him, to be able to see his smile; to hear his voice without the annoying distortion of the stupid phone, just his voice, plain and clear and near him; to feel the way Adam’s body seemed to adjust to every inch, every corner of his own, like they were made for each other. To be able to be with Adam in this way was simply the purest, greatest magic Ronan had ever known. 

Ronan was in the process of grabbing for a piece of toast when he heard the sound of wings flapping from outside the room. Both he and Adam lifted their heads just in time to see Chainsaw coming through the window, to land in front of Adam, dropping a mouse on his lap. The creature was very still, but Ronan realized with certain amount of horror that it was alive, only it may have been momentarily paralyzed by fear. Ronan frowned at Chainsaw, who must have known what she was doing was not entirely correct, since she was taking refuge from Ronan’s angry face by sitting on Adam’s arm. The mouse was slowly starting to recover from its shock, and it ran experimentally in weird patterns across the bed. Chainsaw scoffed at Adam who, to Ronan’s dismay, apologized to the bird for wasting her present.   
They spent the rest of the morning in bed, too lazy to drag their feet downstairs and start cleaning up early, or unloading the BMW (because, of course, Adam had taken Ronan’s BMW to college, at Ronan’s insistence, while he had kept the wrecked piece of crap that passed as Adam’s ride- which Ronan not-so-secretly adored); instead, they stayed wrapped in each other’s arms, Chainsaw perched on one of the bedposts, eventually being joined by Opal as well, who had woken up, according to Matthew, asking for Adam, and had started chewing on his watch, which she still kept tight on her wrist. 

There was something oddly comforting about the weird domesticity of the scene, Ronan thought. It unearthed feelings he hadn’t felt in years, feelings he thought he’d never be able to experience again: everything about being in bed with Adam in his arms, Opal pressed against Adam’s side, and Chainsaw guarding them all always nearby, whispered a word Ronan thought would never feel close to him again: family. Sure, he had his brothers; Declan and Matthew were his blood, his family in all the right meanings. But Ronan always saw more to it, he’d always had this clear idea of what “family” meant to him (or maybe what he’d expected his family should be like), and it had never felt so within his grasp as it did in that moment.   
The spell was broken when Matthew’s footsteps stomped up the stairs, his golden head appearing shortly after peeking inside the room.   
“You might want to start thinking of getting up and help me clean?” he suggested with his permanent smile. “Declan just called. He’s on his way.”  
Just as suddenly, he disappeared again, whistling a happy tune as he made his way back downstairs. 

Not without reluctance, Ronan forced the spell to break completely, when he had to disband the block of people/creatures from the bed. Chainsaw seemed to have gone after Matthew, the offense of her underappreciated gift apparently forgotten, but Opal didn’t seem too willing to get out of the bed. Ronan left her there, comforting himself with the thought that, at least, she wasn’t wrecking havoc downstairs when they tried to clean up. Before leaving the room, Adam leaned and kissed Opal’s forehead, Ronan’s heart barely being able to be kept in check. He grabbed for Adam’s hand when they were next to each other, and brought it to his lips. Adam pressed his lips to Ronan’s cheek, so sweetly and lovingly that Ronan found himself already wondering how he was going to do when Adam had to leave again. He was happy for Adam, he knew how important this life was for him, but there was nothing he could do every time they had to spend apart; he just missed him terribly. 

Adam must have sensed his troubled thoughts, because he put a hand to Ronan’s chest before they were outside. The concerned way he was looking at Ronan didn’t help either.   
“You’re too quiet,” Adam’s voice was cautious, too gentle. He bit his lip. “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing you should worry about,” Ronan whispered, while trying to avoid Adam’s eyes; but failing, since Adam put a finger to his chin to lift it gently. It was true; this was Ronan’s problem to deal with, there was no need for Adam to add this one to his list, when he surely already had a lot on his plate. Adam looked ready to insist, but shook his head instead.   
They joined Matthew outside, who promptly instructed them to put order to the tools and “toys” Opal had scattered outside, while he would feed the animals.   
“He really got this under control,” Adam teased, when they were pushing a huge hose-reel into place.   
Ronan found himself smiling. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised by how easily this comes for him.”   
“No,” Adam said, gently touching a hand to Ronan’s back. “You shouldn’t.” Adam’s lips were on the back of Ronan’s neck, travelling from one shoulder to the other, stopping on his right side, where Adam rested his chin for an instant, his arms circling Ronan’s middle.   
Ronan closed his eyes; his hands pressed over Adam’s, and inhaled, the summer air and the various familiar smells of the Barns filling his lungs. “God, I missed you,” he sighed.   
Declan arrived just in time for the after-cleaning lemonade Matthew had fixed, helped by Opal, according to him (but that Ronan had to doubt to what extent she’d actually been of help. Still, he felt grateful towards Matthew’s good nature). The eldest Lynch brother was quite impressed by how the place looked, and Matthew winked at Ronan when Declan was complementing him about it. It felt strange, but good for a change, to have Declan talk to him the way he was then, like he was seeing Ronan as an equal for the first time. Ronan felt pleased, even, when Adam, using a tone that seemed casual, but Ronan knew to be cautious, told Declan about them spending the night at the main room, and Declan, with that almost-smile of his, said “it makes sense,” and the conversation moved on to the next subject.   
Declan, as usual, was the very image of decorum; he was extremely polite to Adam, taking interest in his experience in college (something that Ronan himself had been afraid of asking about, maybe because he still felt he wasn’t ready for the prospect of Adam being happy somewhere else, somewhere away from him). Adam, picking up on the same fact as Ronan, answered honestly, but not too emphatically. 

At lunchtime, they had some burgers, of which Matthew and Opal, to nobody’s surprise, wolfed down the most of. While Adam and Ronan cleaned up the table and did the dishes, Declan offered to help Matthew water the plants. Matthew’s cheerful voice and Declan’s softer one could be heard engaged in conversation from the inside, and Ronan caught Adam’s eyes on him more than once. It made his heart jump, to see how Adam was looking out for him in such a way.   
Suddenly, Matthew started to laugh and, to both Ronan and Adam’s surprise, Declan followed.   
“Ronan!” Matthew’s voice, still flooding with laughter, boomed from the back section of the land. “Ronan, help!”

Ronan and Adam left what they were doing, overcome by curiosity and rushed outside, where they found Declan and Matthew engaged in a full-on battle with the hoses. Matthew was clearly on the losing side, Declan having wrapped his hose around his little brother as if it were a snake, its “mouth” spitting water on Matthew’s head. Matthew got his break when Declan spotted Ronan and Adam, directing the water towards them. Ronan elbowed Adam aside to protect him, and caught the full force of the shower. His clothes were soaking by the time he jumped on Declan’s back to try to take him down.   
Surprise made Declan let go of Matthew, who went to stand next to Adam while Ronan wrestled Declan. Adam took the hose Matthew offered him and, before Ronan’s astonished eyes, he made it rain on himself before starting to actively participate in the game. 

“Kerrah!” Came Chainsaw’s worried screech to Ronan’s ears, once he was doubled over, hands on his knees, panting and soaking wet. The impatient bird perched on Ronan’s shoulder, shaking her body, annoyed at the condition of Ronan’s wet clothes.  
Ronan patted her feathers gently. “It’s okay, girl,” he smiled. “We’re okay. We’re just playing.” Stretching out his arm, he pulled Adam in close to him, pressing their bodies together. Chainsaw looked at Adam in a very expressive way, a look that Ronan interpreted as if she was trying to get Adam to support her on her disapproval. Adam smiled at her and stretched out his hand, the one that wasn’t trapped with Ronan’s body, where she flew contentedly.   
“We make a great team,” Ronan winked at Adam after Declan admitted their defeat; Matthew had engaged Adam in a similar struggle, but in a much more amicable nature. However, that recently obtained victory, along with everything else around Ronan, seemed to fade out of reality, when Adam took Ronan’s face in his hands and kissed him. 

Ronan wrapped his arms tightly around Adam, pulling their bodies even closer. It still felt unreal to Ronan that he could do this in front of his brothers (or anyone, for that matter); Ronan had the feeling he was like a child who was being allowed by his parents to stay up past his bedtime. Kissing Adam was every adrenaline rush he’d ever experienced: he prayed he’d never stop having the chance to feel what this act, so simple yet so immense, made him feel.  
It was difficult for Ronan not to dread the uncertainty that the future represented for them, not because he doubted Adam’s love or his commitment to their relationship; what he felt was an illogical insecurity (and he knew this was fact), laying on the possibility that one day he’d stop being enough for Adam; Ronan was well aware that it was his own problem to deal with, and he didn’t want Adam to have to reassure him, he didn’t want Adam having to worry about something that made no sense, even to Ronan himself. 

It was moments like this, so intimate and honest, that reminded Ronan of how strong what he and Adam had was, of how far they’d come, how they had both made it work because it was what they really wanted their lives to be. It was moments like this that made Ronan believe he could do anything, he could be anything he wanted; because he already had everything he ever needed to take his life wherever he’d want it to go.   
“My magician,” he murmured into Adam’s good ear.   
“I love you,” Adam whispered back, almost as if he’d known it was what Ronan needed to hear, even when Ronan wouldn’t admit it to himself.

Their private bubble was burst when Opal came running outside, complaining very loudly about being left out of the fun. To Ronan’s surprise, this time she didn’t go to Adam: instead, she jumped into Ronan’s arms, and buried her face in the crook of his neck, still muttering her complains. 

Declan, always the sensible one, took advantage of the pause that seemed to have settled in the scene that had created, to suggest, rather strongly, for all of them to go change into “more presentable” clothes.   
“Right!” Matthew beamed, and he turned to look at Adam. “I mean, you can’t expect to look like that at your very own, very special ‘welcome-home-Adam-we-love-you’ party, can you?”  
Ronan had forgotten about the party. It wasn’t so much a party as it was a gathering of friends, much like they’d done millions of times, only this time Adam was coming from much further than St. Agnes. Still, Ronan wasn’t worried about the celebration stealing quality time with Adam from him. He focused, instead, on the fact that, for the following three weeks, he’d still have Adam all for himself.

With the rest of the family still trailing behind them, Ronan and Adam went back inside the house to get ready to receive their guests.

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, all your comments are welcome. Seriously, don't hold back (okay, maybe tone it down a bit if you hate it, but be honest- just gentle about it). Comments make the writer happy ;)
> 
> Frankly, I don't know where this idea came from specifically. I blame my friend Sasha (you know I love you, babe <3). Also Declan being there is totally her fault. Gansey and the rest NOT being there is kind of mine. And Maggie's, but that's a story for another time. All in all, trust me, you'd thank me for leaving them out, if you knew me.


End file.
